Ricky's Son
by kandyfan4life
Summary: My take on the tumblr asking for grandma Sharon fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I saw on Tumblr where someone was saying something about wanting to read a grandma Sharon fic and I love the thought of Sharon with babies (even though I'm not a huge fan of Shandy pregnancy fics) so I tried my hand at this. I've written more than this but I'm going to wait to see people's reactions before I post more. Please let me know what you think. All reviews are appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Duff.**

A ringing doorbell at barely seven a.m. on the first Saturday they have had off in nearly a month is not expected, and if Sharon is completely honest with herself she finds it rather annoying. Sighing heavily, Sharon rolls out of bed and grabs for her robe as she makes her way to the bedroom door.

"Tell whoever it is we don't want any," Andy mumbles from the side of the bed he now claims as his own, his eyes still closed.

"I might just shoot them," Sharon huffs as she pulls open the bedroom door. With Rusty away on an overnight trip with his journalism class, Sharon and Andy had planned a nice, quiet, leisurely Saturday, one that was not supposed to start before eight a.m., especially considering they just had went to sleep at a little after three.

Rounding the corner to the front door, Sharon doesn't even bother to run her hand through her hair or straighten her night clothes. This person who is ringing her doorbell has intruded on her morning and she's going to let her annoyance show. Grabbing ahold of the door handle, she unlocks the door and pulls it open, her irritation quickly dissolving as he sees Ricking standing there a baby held over his head.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. Sithi uhhmm ingonyama!" Ricky sings with a mischievous look on his face but they look doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Sharon's eyes go wide and she opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it. She doesn't know what to say, hoping that her son is just…..what she isn't sure, but it can't possibly be what she's thinking.

"Hey Mom," Ricky smiles nervously as he lowers the baby to his chest. "Uh, meet your grandson!" Ricky offers Sharon his toothiest grin then shrugs his shoulder, hoping to diffuse this very awkward, and quite possibly volatile, situation with humor.

Sharon simply stands there, her mouth dropping open as several different thoughts run through her mind. Ricky has a baby? But he's just a baby! Did he learn nothing from all those talks when he was a young teenager? I'm too young to be a grandmother! Sharon shakes her head banishing all those thoughts for the moment. There will be plenty of time to discuss all those things later, but right now it is obvious her son needs her, otherwise he wouldn't be at her door unannounced showing off her grandson in a very Disney movie manner.

"Ricky, c'mere sweetie. It's good to see you!" Sharon wraps her arms around her Ricky, careful of the baby in his arms.

Until that moment Ricky hasn't realized just how scared he has been this past week. When Khloie had shown up at his office at the beginning of the week he really thought he was going to ask him for a job, or she might just want a quick hook-up like she did on occasion. He was not expecting her to hand him a photo of a baby and tell him that he is the father of a two-month-old son.

Sharon can tell from the way Ricky clings to her that even though her little boy is all grown up, he is scared and needs his mom. Sharon pats his back with one hand while her other hand cups the back of the baby's head. This is going to be anything but a relaxing, leisurely weekend.

Ricky slowly pulls away from the hug and for a moment all the stress shows on his face, but just like Sharon he quickly masks his feels, his trademark mischievous grin adhering to his face. Sharon once again finds herself shaking her head then leads Ricky into the condo. She has just closed the door behind them when Andy come around the corner from the kitchen carrying two cups of coffee. Sharon closes her eyes, mentally berating herself for not considering the fact that she was bringing her son into the condo where her boyfriend had spent the night before. She shoots a quick glance at Ricky who no longer is having to force the mischievous look on his face. He's smiling and that wicked twinkle is in his eyes. Sharon groans and turns her attention to Andy, his gazed affixed to the coffee. Luckily for Sharon it is at that moment, before her son can make an uncomfortable situation worse with one of his inappropriate comments the baby begins to fuss.

"Crap!" Ricky groans, his head falling back dramatically as he looks up at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the beginning. Here is the second part. I have a bit more written and I'll post it soon. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Andy wasn't sure who was at the door, but when Sharon hadn't returned in a few minutes he had thrown on his robe and went to check on her. As he peered through the peephole he had been surprised to find Ricky standing there clinging to his mother like a life raft. Andy had decided then the only thing to do was to put on some coffee. It is only now that Andy is realizing that Ricky isn't alone. Andy is also realizing that even though Sharon looks calm and collected, she is anything but. Both Ricky and Sharon are just standing there, Ricky looking heavenward and Sharon scowling at Ricky's reaction to the crying baby.

"May I take him?" Andy asks, guessing from the football patterned sleeper at the baby's gender.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Ricky hands the baby quickly to Andy, so quickly Sharon barely has time to grab the two mugs of coffee from Andy.

Andy takes the baby and readjusts him so he is now more carefully cradled against his chest then begins to sway the crying baby from side to side. Sharon can't help but smile at just how good Andy is with babies, but her eyes are quickly back on her son. He is standing there, messenger bag thrown over his shoulder, just staring at Andy and the baby. Sharon softly clears her throat to draw Ricky's attention and when he looks at her she arches her brow and nods her head towards Andy.

"Thanks, Andy," Ricky says a bit sheepishly.

"No problem," Andy says flashing a genuine Flynn smile. "This little guy just needs changing."

Ricky's eyes widen in horror then he quickly begins rummaging through the messenger bag. For the first time since reentering the apartment Sharon looks at Andy and she can tell by the look he gives her that he too is concerned about Ricky.

"Uh, is there somewhere I can change him?" Ricky asks when looks up from the bag, a diaper in hand.

"I'll change him and you and your Mom can talk," Andy offers holding out his hand for the messenger bag.

"Thanks," Ricky says and hands Andy the bag. Andy slings the bag over his shoulder, gives Sharon a quick peck on the cheek and squeezes her arm as he passes her. Sharon murmurs a 'thank you' and watches him walk down the hall to her bedroom.

When the bedroom door closes, Sharon turns her gaze back to Ricky. Standing in front of her at over six feet tall and just a couple of years shy of being thirty, Ricky looks more like that frightened six-year-old that had been caught throwing smoking bombs into the girls' bathroom than the successful and cocky young man he is. Even though a part of Sharon wants to have a serious discussion with him, not only on birth control, but also about responsibility and even his manners, Sharon holds her arms out for him instead. Birth control isn't one hundred percent effective, Emily and Ricky are both proof of that, and Sharon also remembers how terrifying a new baby can be. She had seven and a half months to prepare for Emily then seven months to prepare for Ricky and both times she had been incredibly overwhelmed.

Ricky walks into his mother's arms and hugs her tightly. He knows a lecture is coming and that there will be several questions, but right now he is just so glad that his Mom is always there for him.

"Come sit down and let's talk," Sharon says after a few moments. Ricky nods and they head over to the sofa. "So," Sharon begins when they are both seated. "That's your son?" She asks, already knowing the answer. Ricky nods. "Do you have any other proof than just the mother's word?" Sharon asks carefully not wanting to upset Ricky further.

"We had a DNA test done Monday. It's in the diaper bag." Ricky offers leaning forward on the sofa. He props his elbows on his knees and places his head in his hands.

"That's good," Sharon reasons getting a sideways glance from Ricky. "This way you know for sure he's yours." Sharon explains and Ricky nods again. "What's his name?" Sharon can't believe she has a grandson and doesn't even know his name.

"Leo James Whitaker," Ricky answers, an edge to his voice when he gets to the baby's last name.

"I'm assuming you've just found out about him?" Sharon asks this quietly, not for privacy or because it could be considered scandalous, but because she can tell Ricky is angry over this fact.

"I found out Monday morning. He's two-months-old and…." Ricky pauses and takes a deep breath, his voice beginning to crack. "He's two-months-old and I haven't done a damned thing for him," Ricky hisses, his eyes becoming red as he says the words.

"That's not your fault," Sharon is quick to say as she reaches for Ricky's hand. She is now beginning to understand that while Ricky is scared, as any parent has the right to be, he is also feeling guilty. He's also probably making unfair comparisons between himself and his own father. For that Sharon can't help but tear up as a familiar sense of guilt begins to bubble in her. "Ricky," Sharon says, her voice laced with tears. "Ricky, look at me." She says more forcefully and this time Ricky turns to look at her. "It isn't your fault you haven't been there; you didn't know. What matters is that you're here for him from now on. And we will all be here for him and for you, too."

Ricky has tried to keep his emotions under control this past week, and for the most part he has. It is now though that he feels everything bubbling to the surface. Sitting beside his Mom, holding her hand, he can't fight the tears any longer. He refuses to breakdown and weep, that is so something Emily would probably do, but a few tears do make their way down his face.

"Thanks Mom," He practically whispers then pulls her into another hug. Sharon hugs him and tells him she loves him. For a moment they just sit there like that.

Andy has tried to postpone going back into the living room for as long as possible, first changing the baby then taking a few moments to just sit there and hold him, talking baby nonsense to the little guy. In those moments he couldn't help but see the strong resemblance between Ricky and the baby. Now, Andy quietly heads back towards the living room not wanting to interrupt whatever is going on between Ricky and Sharon. When he enters the living room he is a bit surprised to see the two sitting on the sofa laughing. He can't help but shoot Sharon a questioning look.

"Mom, you've gotta fill your boyfriend in on the joke," Ricky laughs noticing the look on Andy's face. Sharon nods and snorts then covers her face before sitting up and speaking.

"When I answered the door Ricky was holding the baby over his head," Sharon explains holding her hands over her head like Ricky had been holding the baby, "And he is singing the beginning of the opening song of the 'The Lion King'." Sharon's eyes sparkle as she tells Andy this and explains that 'The Lion King' was one of Ricky's favorite movies as a young child. Andy is glad to see her laugh, the worry on her face from just a few minutes earlier replaced with amusement.

"Well I thought it'd be better to introduce him like that instead of just calling you and saying, 'Oh hey Mom, you have a grandson. Bye'." Ricky also seems to be a bit brighter than just a few minutes earlier but it is obvious the boy has been through the ringer.

"That would not have been a good idea," Sharon says sternly as she peers over her glasses. "Speaking of my grandson, hand him here," Sharon says as she stands from the sofa and walks over to Andy.

Andy meets her half way and hands the little boy over to his grandmother. Sharon carefully takes the baby from Andy and cradles him against her chest. She looks into his face and traces his cheek with her finger. She then takes his hand in hers and brings it to her lips. She presses a kiss to the baby's hand and whispers so softly to the baby Andy nor Ricky can hear what she is saying, but Andy can see the tears in her eyes. He has seen her with his two step-grandsons and she is amazing with them, but this takes his breath away. She is absolutely mesmerizing with this baby. The love for this little person she has just met is obvious in her eyes and her movements.

"Teach me how to be so good with him," Ricky says only half-jokingly as he watches his mother with the baby.

"It comes with time," Andy offers, remembering all too well how incompetent he had felt as a new father.

"She's Mom; she's just like that," Ricky says with a roll of his eyes. His Mom has always been good with anything.

"I wasn't always," Sharon says turning to face her son, her eyes finally leaving her grandson. Ricky and Andy both seem surprised by this. Sharon chuckles at the looks on the two men's faces. "Your father was much better with Emily than I was. I was scared of hurting her. I didn't have that maternal instinct until she was about five-weeks-old. My mother told me it was just hormones, but when you have a baby of your own, this person that depends completely on you, it is very overwhelming and…..terrifying. It takes time for you to learn the baby and for the baby to learn the world." Sharon speaks so exuberantly, her free hand motioning as she talks. It almost makes Ricky feel better to hear that his mother, Sharon Raydor, was once just as terrified of a baby as he is now.

"I know with Nicole I was scared I'd do something wrong or break her." Andy offers, his eyes lingering on Sharon and the baby.

"Even with you I was scared." Sharon admits looking at her son. "I'd been a Mom for more than three years and I still was so afraid of hurting you or doing something to damage you." Sharon smiles fondly at her son. Ricky puts his hands in his pockets and looks at his feet.

"But you had Dad, even though he left when I was only two, you still had him when me and Em were new." Ricky's voice sounds almost mournful as he speaks. Sharon and Andy share another look and Sharon realizes that through all of this she has yet to ask just what role the mother is going to play in this child's life.

"I did have your father then, you're right, but he was scared too. Our parents, his brother, my sister Anne, everyone who already had babies made it look so easy, but once we started talking, really talking about something other than how cute the baby was," Sharon starts to explain.

"You must be talking about me because Emily was NOT a cute baby," Ricky can't help but say. Sharon gives him a mild version of her Darth Raydor look before continuing.

"The point is Ricky, that everyone is terrified with their own child. It only took me a couple of days to get the hang of things with you, but I was still scared. It is perfectly normal for there to be a transition period." Sharon has moved closer to Ricky and places her hand on his arm. Ricky nods and offers her a half smile, the same half smile Andy has seen Sharon give.

The baby has been almost as entranced with Sharon as she has been with him, but he begins to fuss, balling his fists up and sucking on them. Sharon and Andy share knowing glances but Ricky just stands there staring at the baby, that same horrified look on his face. He looks at Sharon and Andy with questioning eyes. Sharon offers him a smile then reaches for the bag that is still slung over Andy's shoulder.

"Does he have a bottle in there?" Sharon asks as she takes the bag from Andy then passes it to Ricky.

"Oh yeah, he probably is hungry," Ricky says and rolls his eyes at his own stupidity. "Sorry buddy," Ricky tells the baby as he runs his hand along the side of the baby's leg.

"It'll get easier," Andy says but Ricky isn't so sure. Only a few hours into this parenting thing and he is already so confused.

Ricky heads to the kitchen with the diaper bag leaving Sharon holding the baby. Andy moves closer to her and places his arm around her shoulders. She leans her head on his chest and closes her eyes for a moment. This is definitely not how they had planned to spend their morning but she also wouldn't trade this precious baby for anything.

"You ok?" Andy asks softly as he places a kiss to her forehead. Sharon hums and nods. "I'm just worried about Ricky," Sharon says lifting her eyes so she is looking up at Andy. "He'll be ok," Andy says and drops a kiss on Sharon's lips.

"He will, it's just going to be an adjustment."

Sharon and Andy are standing in the middle of the living room, Andy's arm still around her shoulders, as they look down at the baby. Andy is carefully playing with the baby's hand when the front door open and Rusty walks in. While he had expected to find Andy in the condo when he arrived back home, he most certainly was not expecting to find them robe clad and snuggling in the middle of the living room.

"Eww," he can't help but groan as he closes the door behind him. Sharon bounces and Andy and she turn to face Rusty. "What is that?" Rusty asks, his eyes going wide as he notices the baby Sharon is holding.

Rusty has that look on his face he gets just before going on one of his melodramatic teenaged rants and all Andy can do is let his head fall back and look heavenward. Even though the boy has matured greatly since coming into Sharon's care, he is still a young adult and on occasion reverts back to his brattish ways. Sharon is just about to answer Rusty's question when Ricky comes out of the kitchen, a burp cloth thrown over his shoulder and a bottle in his hand.

"THAT would be my son…your nephew!" Ricky replies smugly as he walks over to Sharon and carefully takes the baby. Rusty's eyes go wider, if that's even possible, and for a moment he is unable to speak. "Look there Leo, you can make your Uncle Rusty shut up. Good job, buddy," Ricky says to the baby as he takes a seat on the sofa and places the bottle in the baby's mouth.

"Wait, what? Mom?" Rusty's eyes go back and forth between Ricky and the baby to Sharon and Andy. He's definitely missing something here. Sharon leans her head against Andy's chest and sighs. Andy can't help but chuckle at her.

"Advice from one parent to another," Sharon says to Ricky and he looks up expectantly. "Enjoy him while he doesn't speak." Sharon gives both of her boys a forced smile. Andy laughs at the advice but both boys give her the same blank, unamused stare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm stuck at the moment but I'm gonna try to write more so hopefully I'll post more soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Since a relaxing, leisurely morning is no longer an option, Sharon has sent the boys to pick up breakfast. That will give Ricky and Rusty time to talk freely without worrying about what their mother may overhear while also allowing her some time with her new grandson and Andy. Sharon sits on the sofa still in her pajamas with Leo in her arms. The baby's eyes are glued to Sharon's face as she speaks softly to him telling him how much he reminds her of Ricky as a baby. Sharon is so enthralled by the baby and the way his eyes track her and the way his mouth purses she doesn't realize Andy is standing in the doorway from the hall leaning against the wall.

Andy can't contain the smile on his face as he watches Sharon with the baby. Even when he wasn't her biggest fan professionally, he knew she was a wonderful mother. Since getting to know her and seeing her parenting abilities first hand, he's come to realize she's a spectacular mother, but as he watches her with Leo he is beginning to see another side of Sharon. He's just getting acquainted with this new side of Sharon but he already loves it.

"Here, let me take him so you can go shower," Andy offers as he pushes off the wall and walks over to the sofa. Sharon smiles at him appreciating the offer but she shakes her head. Instead she pats the sofa cushion beside her.

Andy doesn't have to be asked twice. He sits down beside Sharon and wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She leans into him for a moment then sits up and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. When she pulls back Andy's face is filled with adoration.

"I never really got a chance to say it, but good morning," Andy says against her hair as he nuzzles her neck.

"Good morning," Sharon hums as her free hand runs through his hair.

"How are you holdin' up?" He asks as he straightens up, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. Sharon looks first at Leo, the baby contently lying in her arms watching the two adults, then she smiles at Andy. She briefly allows herself to remember the night before but then she also remembers this morning and how scared and stressed Ricky seems.

"I'm shocked," Sharon answers honestly. "I'm also worried about Ricky." Sharon hesitates, unsure whether she should say what she's thinking.

"But?" Andy encourages her to continue knowing there is something she wants to add.

"But," Sharon says, her gaze landing on Leo, "I'm glad I have you here with me." Sharon slowly brings her eyes to Andy's and offers him a shy smile. Andy's face has erupted into a huge grin.

"I don't want to be anywhere else." Andy leans in and places a kiss to Sharon's lips. It isn't the heated kisses from last night or the languid kisses they shared before finally succumbing to sleep. It is a kiss filled with love and understanding.

"Thank you," Sharon says against his lips before pulling away. Both are practically beaming as they snuggle closer and for just a few minutes they enjoy being together and spending time with the baby.

"So, like, she's just gone?" Rusty asks as he drives back to the condo, LA traffic already a nightmare.

"Khloie got a job in Vegas at a new 'gentlemen's club'," Ricky air quotes with a roll of his eyes. "She doesn't want Leo to be raised in that kind of environment, plus she's already had to give up eleven months of her life for him." Ricky says the last part bitterly but he has turned to the window to look at the traffic. He doesn't want to see his brother's reaction to what he is saying. He can't imagine what Sharon's reaction will be.

"Hey, at least she left Leo with you instead of just abandoning him somewhere by himself," Rusty says as the light turns green. Ricky nods having had that same thought himself, but is Leo really better off with him?

"I just don't know what to do," Ricky sighs heavily. Rusty shoots a quick glance at Ricky, considering for the first time that maybe Ricky doesn't want the baby.

"Are you…." Rusty trails off unsure how to phrase his thoughts. Ricky looks at Rusty expectantly so Rusty continues. "Are you gonna give him up?"

"What?!" Ricky's eyes widen and he's practically shouting. "God no, of course not! I've been left by my Dad; I know how shitty that feels. At least I had my Mom. Leo wouldn't have anyone if I left him. I couldn't imagine what that'd feel like." Ricky can't wrap his mind around how someone could leave their own child all alone.

"It sucks," Rusty says emphatically. Ricky realizes what he's just said and that Rusty was in fact left by his own mother.

"Rusty, man, I'm sorry. I didn't….you're one of us so I…..crap. I'm sorry." Ricky shakes his head at his own stupidity.

"No, its fine, it's just that no one should ever feel like that. I don't want my nephew to ever feel like that." Rusty keeps his eyes on the road as he speaks but he notices Ricky's smile when he calls Leo his nephew.

"I haven't told Emily yet," Ricky volunteers.

"Of course not, otherwise Jack would know and he would've 'accidentally' told Sharon as soon as he hung up with Emily."

Jack might be his siblings' father but after the way Jack has treated them and Sharon, not to mention Rusty on occasion, Rusty isn't fond of him. He also isn't fond of his sister's tendency to tell Jack private things that then become public knowledge.

"As much as I've thought about Dad this past week I haven't thought about telling him about Leo!" Ricky seems rather surprised by his oversight on the issue.

"Really?" Rusty is also surprised. Jack might not have the best relationship with his children but they seem to always try to include him in their lives, and usually Sharon's and even his.

"Why should I? He'll probably just leave again," Ricky doesn't say this with anger or bitterness but with acceptance. From a young age Ricky learned to accept the fact that his father always leaves.

"I don't know about Jack," Rusty says, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "but I wanna hear Emily's reaction." Both laugh at the thought of their sister's reaction to this certain piece of news.

When Ricky and Rusty return to the condo with breakfast they find Andy sitting on the sofa with Leo asleep in his arms.

"How do you do that?" Ricky practically whines. The couple of times he has tried to get the baby to sleep he has failed miserably.

"You'll learn, kid," Andy says over his shoulder, an amused smile on his face. Ricky narrows his eyes at Andy then turns to Rusty, a cocky smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, Rusty," Ricky begins as they head into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me they were having sleepovers?"

"Oh ewwww!" Rusty groans as he drops a takeout bag onto the counter. "I did NOT want to hear that!" Rusty's face is scrunched into a look of disgust and Ricky can't help but laugh. There has been so little to laugh about this week so he will take his laughs where he can get them.

"Why do you think your mother insisted you go on that trip?" Andy asks from the sofa, both younger men giving him a horrified expression followed by groans.

Andy is laughing and Sharon can hear Ricky and Rusty groaning as she exits the bedroom and heads up the hall. Before she can see them she has a strong feeling that she is going to be embarrassed if she doesn't nip this in the bud. Clearing her throat she enters the living room raising a brow at her sons then shoots Andy a questioning look. All three fall silent.

"He's finally asleep?" Sharon asks moving closer to the sofa so she can get a better look at Leo. She stops in front of Andy and leans down to press a kiss to Leo's head.

"See Rusty, a new one comes along and she forgets all about ya. That's what happened to me when she got you. Now it's gonna happen to you." Ricky smirks at his brother as they begin gathering dishes to set the table.

"That didn't seem to be an issue when I had you and I forgot all about Emily." Sharon's voice drips sarcasm as she decides to play along with her son's little game. She's glad to see Ricky acting more like himself.

"Because I was the perfect kid!" Ricky declares confidently. Rusty and Andy roll their eyes and Sharon snort laughs. "HEY! I was a good kid!" Ricky loudly defends himself. Andy turns around from his seat on the sofa and shushes Ricky not wanting the baby to be woken up. Ricky obviously doesn't pay Andy any attention.

"Dude, I've heard the elementary horror stories; you were not a good kid," Rusty says, laughing when Ricky shoots Sharon a violated look.

"Mom, how could you?" Rick asks dramatically feigning hurt. Sharon gives Ricky a smirk of her own and rolls her eyes in response.

"Leo, you don't talk; you are definitely my favorite," Sharon tells the baby as she runs her hand over his head, her fingers smoothing down the fine brown hair that sticks up just like Ricky's hair had when he was an infant.

"MOM!" Ricky and Rusty gasp simultaneously. Once again Andy shushes the boys.

"Hey, what about me?" He asks Sharon mocking hurt lining his voice.

"Like I said, Leo doesn't talk so he is definitely my favorite." Sharon smirks at all three men as she goes into the kitchen to help the boys get breakfast ready. It is definitely interesting having all of these boys of hers together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated but I started a new job this week and it's been crazy busy. I was going to work on this story this weekend but I've been sick, but hopefully I'll be able to write again soon. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Ricky, what do you want?" Emily asks when she answers the facetime call. She still isn't too happy with the tone her brother took with her during their last conversation when he once again brought up how their father had blurted out Andy's illness in front of the entire Major Crimes division.

"Nice to see you too, sis," Ricky flashes her his best grin. Emily rolls her eyes and sighs. It would be so easy if she could stay angry with him, but once they are face to face, even if it is on a screen, it's a lost cause.

"Seriously Ricky, what's goin' on? I only have a couple of hours before rehearsals and you never FaceTime unless there' something huge going on." Emily raises her brows in a very Sharon-esque manner at that moment there is no denying she is her mother's daughter.

Ricky sits there momentarily with his eyes heavenward leaning his head from side to side. Now that he's told his mother about Leo he isn't so nervous, but even if he was he is going to have fun messing with his sister's head. Besides, Rusty is right there so Ricky has an audience and he needs to show his little brother how to properly torture their sister.

"Ricky," Emily presses, momentarily worried there could be something really wrong. She then notices that twinkle in his eyes and knows he is only messing with her. He has news but isn't bad news. "Oh My God, are Mom and Andy engaged?" Emily asks, her mouth dropping open at the thought.

It isn't that Emily doesn't like Andy, she does. It's just that her mother has only been divorced for a little over a year. She needs way more time than that to heal from their supposed 'marriage' and this would be a huge move. Sharon has told Emily several times that Andy and she are dating in the 'old fashioned' sense of the word. Surely Sharon wouldn't rush into another marriage so soon.

"No," Ricky says stopping all of Emily's worries at once. He knows how protective Emily is over Sharon, he is too, and they have discussed at length her relationship with Andy and how they hope she isn't disappointed once again. However, Ricky isn't above using information about his mother's relationship to tease his siblings and since he has both there, why not? "Andy did spend the night last night!" Ricky knows it might not bother Emily too much but Rusty's reaction is reward enough.

"Dude, seriously stop brining that up. I have to live here!" Rusty groans off camera.

"Rusty's there?" Emily asks, her curiosity piqued. "Ricky, where are you?" Emily studies the background and realizes that her brother is making the call from Rusty's room. He's in LA in their mother's condo. "What's going on?" Emily demands, once again worry seeping its way in.

"Well, about that," Ricky begins to explain but Emily interrupts him.

"Oh God, Dad is marry that French tart, isn't he?" Emily's face is pinched and anger washes over her.

"Em…." Ricky tries to explain.

"How could he? He was a crap husband to Mom and that _girl_ is only _two years_ older than me." Emily continues her rant not bothering to listen to either of her brothers as they try to explain, Rusty now in view. They are still trying to explain to her that it isn't about Jack when Leo begins to wail. The three siblings go silent. "What is that?" Emily asks almost accusingly.

"C'mon buddy, do you have to do that now?" Ricky asks in an exasperated tone.

"Andy told you not to wake him up," Rusty says earning a glare from Ricky.

"Oh My God!" Emily says as Ricky picks up the baby from somewhere off screen. "Oh My God," She says again as Ricky turns the crying infant to face the screen.

"Meet your nephew!" Ricky smiles proudly as a look of utter bewilderment washes over his sister's face.

"Oh My God," Emily squeaks, her hand covering her mouth.

"At least she reacted better than you did," Ricky tells Rusty. Rusty is too busy looking panicked as the baby's cries grow louder to respond to his brother.

"Make him stop," Rusty finally says pointing to the baby like it's a three headed snake.

"Hey, I'm still new at this. He doesn't stop for me. He just does that for Mom and Andy," Ricky says as he drops the phone while trying to soothe the baby.

"Rock him!" Emily's voice demands from the floor.

"Why do you think that'll work?" Rusty asks as he retrieves the phone from the floor.

"Because…." Emily begins but Ricky cuts her off.

"Because she's a girl!" Ricky supplies as he tries rocking the baby.

"That is so sexist. I should tell Mom!" Emily hisses.

"How about you go get Mom?" Ricky says to Rusty, the baby now in full blown meltdown mode. Rusty just stands there holding the phone before both siblings are screaming 'GO' at him. Rusty drops the phone and takes off for the living room.

Sharon and Andy have heard the commotion caused by Sharon's three children and her grandson but Sharon has decided to let Ricky handle his son on his own. She will be there for help but Ricky needs to do this. She has faith in him, he just needs to have faith in himself. Andy hasn't been in complete agreement with this and on two occasions Sharon has had to place her hand on his arm to keep him seated. The baby has only been crying for a couple of minutes and if they go running every time he cries Ricky is never going to become confident in his own parenting abilities. It isn't until Rusty comes running down the hall panicked that Sharon starts to doubt this logic.

"What's wrong?" She asks jumping to her feet.

"The baby…..he's just really red and screaming. Ricky can't get him to stop. They said to get you!" Rusty practically babbles he's so shook up.

Sharon takes a deep breath and nods. It doesn't sound like there is anything wrong with the baby but she would feel better if she checked on him. Andy is bouncing his leg up and down as he debates whether or not to intervene. Sharon pats Andy's arm and steps around him as she heads for Rusty's room. Andy is quickly on his feet and follows her down the hall.

Leo is screaming when they enter the bedroom, Ricky walking around the room swaying the baby from side to side as the phone lies on the bed. Emily is offering suggestions but Ricky either isn't willing to try them or they haven't worked yet. Emily stops offering suggestions when she hears footsteps, unable to see anything but the ceiling.

"Mom, something's wrong with him," Ricky says thrusting the baby into Sharon's arms, a terrified look on his face.

Sharon moves Leo so he is on her shoulder and begins to pat his diapered bottom. She gently sways from side to side as she speaks softly to the baby. Almost instantly Leo's cries grow quieter. Ricky, Rusty and Emily all let out a sigh of relief, none of them realizing they had been holding their breaths. Ricky runs his hands through his hair as he watches Sharon with the baby, almost a bit jealous at how easily she has managed to calm him. Remembering the phone, Ricky reaches down and picks it up off the bed and looks at his sister for a moment. She offers him a sympathetic smile.

"Mom, is he ok?" Emily asks as Ricky turns the phone around so Emily can see Sharon and the baby. She also notices Andy standing off to the side.

"He's all right," Sharon assures her daughter then gives Ricky a reassuring smile. Ricky simply hangs his head.

"What happened?" Ricky asks moving closer to his mother to get a look at Leo.

"Well," Sharon begins as she takes a seat on Rusty's bed, "He did eat about three hours ago so he is probably hungry again. Also, he didn't finish his nap earlier." Sharon is rubbing the baby's back as she speaks, Leo still whimpering.

"But he slept for like an hour," Ricky says with a disbelieving look on his face.

"He's a baby, he needs more sleep than that, doofus," Emily says with a roll of her eyes. Ricky doesn't bother turning the phone around to give Emily a nasty look. Sharon however doesn't have a problem shooting her daughter a warning look.

"What your sister is trying to say," Sharon begins hoping to prevent an argument between her two eldest children, "is that babies need more sleep than that. Sometimes they will sleep only for five minutes, other times they may sleep for two hours."

"But he woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep," Ricky just doesn't understand this.

"You and your brother woke him up. You have to be quiet when a baby is sleeping," Andy finally speaks, his tone soft. He doesn't want to Ricky to feel like he is being lectured but Andy had tried to get the young men to be quiet when they came back from getting breakfast. Ricky simply nods.

Sharon gives Andy an appreciative smile then stands up from the bed. She walks over to Ricky and places her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezes. Ricky just gives her a defeated look. Sharon remembers well how frustrating it was when everyone else seemed to know how to care for Emily as a baby and she was almost clueless. Speaking of her daughter, Sharon takes the phone from Ricky with her free hand and smiles at her daughter.

"Hey honey," She says to Emily.

"Hey Mom," Emily smiles, glad her mother has come and rescued them all from the screaming baby.

"What do you think of your nephew?" Sharon asks as she moves the phone so Emily can see the baby. It isn't the best view since the baby's cheek is resting against Sharon's shoulder, but Emily can't help but smile.

"He's gorgeous. I'm gonna have to come see him." Emily has been turning things over in her mind while she's been on the phone with her brother trying to figure out how to rearrange her schedule.

"We'd love to see you," Sharon brightens at the thought of having all three of her children at home, especially as they all get to know the latest member of their family.

"Here, let me take him so you and Emily can talk," Andy says coming to stand beside Sharon and reaching for the baby.

"Thank you," Sharon smiles at him. Emily watches in amazement as Andy takes the baby and cradles him against his chest, a loving look adorning his face as he looks at Sharon. He then drops a quick kiss to the baby's head as he speaks softly to him.

"Hi, Emily," Andy says looking at the phone.

"Hi, Andy," Emily smiles, glad to get this little glimpse of her mother's relationship with Andy.

While Sharon takes the phone and sits down on the bed, Andy looks over at Ricky and motions with his head for Ricky to follow him. Ricky stuffs his hands in his pockets and follows Andy out the door. Rusty has been standing outside the bedroom but is quickly beside Ricky.

"Is Leo ok?" He asks, his eyes landing on the baby who is still whimpering in Andy's arms.

"Yeah, Mom got him to stop." Ricky tells Rusty as they enter the living room and head for the kitchen.

The three men enter the kitchen, Andy leaning against the counter with the baby as he watches Ricky go to the messenger bag that he left on the counter earlier. Rusty also leans against the counter, watching as his brother gets a bottle and a small Tupperware container that has three partitions, one of the partitions filled with formula. As Ricky fills the bottle and pours the formula into it, Andy bites his tongue. There are a few questions he wants to ask Ricky but he doesn't want the boy to feel like he is criticizing. When Ricky reaches for the baby without heating the bottle, Andy decides it's time to say something.

"Uh, Ricky, I don't want you to get mad," Andy says as Ricky looks at him, "but you need to warm the bottle before you give it to him. He'll get a stomach ache if you don't."

Ricky's eyes widen once again, something that seems to be very common recently. He then drops his head. This is so much harder than he thought it would be. Those first couple of days as they waited for the paternity test results, Khloie had brought Leo by his place a couple of times and Ricky had 'practiced' with the baby. The difference was that Khloie had been there. Even though she didn't seem to be the most maternal person in the world, she did know what she was doing. She'd had two months to get to know the baby, but Ricky has only had a few days and he is feeling more and more like a failure with the passing of each minute.

"I'm gonna ruin this kid," Ricky huffs, slamming the bottle down on the counter. The noise startles the baby and he begins crying again. "Oh God, Leo, I'm sorry," Ricky quickly apologizes, reaching for the baby.

Andy hands him the baby and Ricky puts Leo on his shoulder like he has seen Sharon, and even Khloie, do. He pats the baby's back as he jiggles him up and down, something else he has seen done to the baby, mostly by Andy and Sharon. Thankfully, the baby begins to calm down.

"Ok, so, um, how do I heat it? The microwave?" Ricky asks reaching for the bottle. Andy shakes his head.

"With Nicole we just boiled a pot of water, but with my son we had a bottle warmer. You might wanna invest in one of those," Andy tells Ricky as he grabs a pot from a cabinet and fills it with water. Ricky nods, watching Andy move around the kitchen so comfortably.

"You're gonna have to go shopping," Rusty says from his spot against the counter, so busy taking all of this baby stuff in he isn't sure what to say.

"Yeah." Ricky agrees, his eyes landing on the diaper bag.

"While the bottle warms, how about you make a list of things you'll need for him," Andy suggests as he places the bottle in the pot of water. Ricky nods and with his free hands grabs his phone and starts making a list.

After a quick chat Emily has decided she will be flying out the next morning. Sharon can't wait to see her daughter. Sharon is smiling as she enters the living room a few minutes later. She hasn't had all three of her children together in a while and it will be nice to have them together again. Thoughts of how all three of them will act with the baby are interrupted as she enters the kitchen and sees Ricky sitting at the dining room table feeding the baby, Andy leaning against the counter with a pen and paper in his hand and Rusty watching with an amused look on his face.

"What's going on in here?" Sharon asks carefully, coming to stand beside Andy.

"We're making a list of things Ricky's gonna buy for the baby," Andy answers as he writes something else down.

Sharon loves all three of these of men, there is no questioning that, but she is rather curious as to what they deem necessary for a baby. She remembers all of the 'helpful' advice she had received when shopping for baby items, and just a few years ago when she went shopping for a baby gift for one of Jack's nieces there had been many suggestions as to what a new baby would need. Most of it, as she learned quickly with Emily, isn't needed.

"May I see the list?" She asks sweetly, leaning in close to Andy. Rusty and Ricky both make a face but Sharon ignores them. She wants to see what's on this list. Andy obliges and turns the list to her.

Even with her glasses on Sharon has a hard time reading Andy's handwriting. Even after all these years reading his handwritten reports and notes she still can't always decipher what he has written. She can make out 'bottle warmer', 'diapers', and 'car seat' but the other four items she has no idea what are. She is about to ask what the other items are when her eyes land back on 'car seat'.

"Ricky," Sharon asks in that low, almost sweet tone that only means trouble. Ricky looks up from the baby and gives his mother the most innocent look he can muster. "If you don't have a car seat, how did the baby ride in the taxi here?" Sharon asks with lifted brow. Ricky rolls his eyes at the question.

"You can request a car seat when you use Uber," Ricky tells her. Really, how does she not know things like this? Then again, he didn't know that himself until earlier today.

"Ok," Sharon nods, satisfied with the answer. "What does that say?" Sharon asks Andy pointing to the last four words on the list.

"Formula," Andy reads the first indecipherable word and Sharon nods. "Wipes," Andy points to the second unrecognizable word. Again Sharon nods. "Bassinet and clothes," Andy finishes reading the list and smiles confidently at Sharon. She nods, impressed with how practical they have managed to be. The only problem is there are many things they are not thinking about. Shopping for the baby is going to require some assistance.


End file.
